<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mootual Attraction by foxjar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779515">Mootual Attraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar'>foxjar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Blow Jobs, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new cow on Iwai's farm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwai Munehisa/Kurusu Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Little Black Dress Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mootual Attraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieChaos/gifts">KelpieChaos</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaoru opens the front door to the farmhouse just as Iwai is sitting down with his morning coffee. The sliding door shuts behind him with a thud, and in his hands he's holding a basket full of eggs. Some are a soft cream, while others are a dark tan.</p><p>"You're up early," Iwai says. Usually, Kaoru wakes up after him but still early enough to help Iwai with the morning chores before heading off to school. There are the cows and chickens to tend to as well as the fields, and Kaoru always makes sure to help when he can.</p><p>"I wanted to see the new cow." Kaoru sets the basket of eggs on the table before grabbing his own cup of coffee.</p><p>"The what now?"</p><p>Kaoru nods. "The new cow. His name is Akira."</p><p>Iwai rubs his eyes before downing the rest of his coffee. It's far too early for whatever, or whoever, this "Akira" might be.</p><p>"You okay there, kid?" Iwai asks. "You get enough sleep?"</p><p>"A man named Tsuda came by earlier and dropped him off. I know you haven't been sleeping well lately, so I thought I'd get the new cow settled in by myself."</p><p>"I thought I told you not to answer the door for people you don't know." Iwai doesn't mention how he knows Tsuda from his days in the Yakuza — how his past still has its claws dug into him, no matter where he goes. "What did he say to you?"</p><p>"Not much. He just said that he left the cow in the barn for you."</p><p>"Well, I s'pose I better go see what this is all about." Iwai sighs. "You stay here, all right? And don't go openin' the door for any more strangers."</p><p>The early morning air outside is already warm and thick with humidity, and Iwai stops by the toolshed to grab a pitchfork before he makes his way out to the barn.</p><p>When Iwai first left Tokyo after his time with the Yakuza, Kaoru was still a toddler. He knew his old partners in crime would come knocking whenever they pleased, but he wanted something new in his life. Something different. It wasn't about running away from his past — he knew he couldn't ever absolve that stain entirely — but he wanted to start a new chapter in his life.</p><p>So Iwai bought an old, rundown farm and brought Kaoru out here to the countryside. Over the years they've worked to build it back up. To make it home.</p><p>After Iwai pushes open the creaky barn door, he rolls up the sleeves of his shirt and starts checking each of the stalls. He wants to make sure that Tsuda hadn't taken any of the cows, but they're all still where they should be, mooing at him as they wait for breakfast.</p><p>It's the last stall that finally makes Iwai pause. He squints at the man inside, leaning against the side of the stall.</p><p>"You must be Akira. Now, can you tell me why the hell you're in my barn?"</p><p>Once Iwai is in front of the gate, he can make out more of Akira's features: his fluffy black hair, thick-rimmed glasses, and the small horns that poke out from beneath his hair. When Akira comes up to the gate, draping his arms across the metal, Iwai can see that he has drooping ears on either side of his head that are the same color as his hair.</p><p>Iwai groans, leaning his pitchfork against the outside of the stall. "You have gotta be kiddin' me. This some kind of joke?"</p><p>Akira just looks at him, wide-eyed like he has no clue what Iwai is talking about. But then he smirks, and something about that look sends a chill down Iwai's spine. The cowbell hanging from his neck jingles as he leans forward against the gate, his bare breasts slipping through the metal bars.</p><p>"I'm gonna call Tsuda," Iwai says, grabbing his cell phone from his pocket. "We're gonna get this figured out, and he's gonna come pick you up, okay?"</p><p>But Tsuda doesn't answer his phone no matter how many times Iwai tries, irritation making him lose track of how many times he's hit the call button. The whole time, Akira is just watching him. Iwai can see something behind him swaying every so often, and it takes a while for him to realize that Akira has some sort of tail. It's long, black, and speckled with white, ending in a flare of fluff.</p><p>
  <em>Just what the hell is this guy?</em>
</p><p>When Iwai tells Akira he can stay back in the farmhouse until Tsuda comes to retrieve him, Akira looks at him like this is the most unreasonable request in the world. He shakes his head, bell jingling softly.</p><p>"I'm not gonna just let ya sleep out here," Iwai protests. There are the other cows to think of — he doesn't know this man's intentions, after all — but he isn't cruel enough to make him sleep out here on the dirt floor of the barn.</p><p>"I like it out here. Some straw will be fine, though, if you have some lying around." With the way Akira's eyes dim, Iwai thinks he might be used to sleeping on such scratchy, uncomfortable surfaces.</p><p>"We'll need to get you a shirt, too. What kind of pants are you even wearing?"</p><p>"You can't do that," Akira says, ignoring Iwai's question. He's still leaning on the bars, staring at Iwai as he sends his daily schedule into disarray just by being here.</p><p>"And why the hell not?" Iwai snaps, having lost the little patience he started the day with.</p><p>"I need to be milked." When Akira says this, he sounds serious — up until the moment he cracks another toothy grin.</p><p>"The hell are you on about?"</p><p>Akira reaches over the gate to grab Iwai's hand, bringing it to his breast. Iwai touches his nipple with his thumb, hard beneath his finger, then gently squeezes. Somehow he isn't even surprised to see milk spilling from Akira's breast in small, thick droplets.</p><p>"All right, just let me go get something for you, and you can —"</p><p>Iwai trails off as he heads back to the toolshed. He wipes his forehead with his arm, the sun overhead already overwhelming for the day. Once he's grabbed a metal milk canister from along the far wall, he has calmed down enough to think about the situation more clearly.</p><p>He's really going to milk Akira, isn't he? Something tells him that Akira won't be taking no for an answer. Akira isn't his responsibility — he never asked Tsuda to bring him, nor did he offer anything in trade — but he still feels obligated to help him.</p><p>Even if his requests are a little strange. Even if he's not quite human.</p><p>The air is much cooler back in the barn. It's facing the woods along the border of the property, protecting it from any hot gust of wind that might swoop in. Akira's still in his stall, having stepped back away from the gate as he waits for Iwai. He hands Akira the milk can before hauling over one of the smaller bales of straw he uses for the cows' bedding. It's big enough to curl up on, but only a few inches thick.</p><p>If Akira really is determined to be milked — and if he's really determined to indulge him — Iwai would rather they do it on something other than the dirt floor. He unlatches the gate and drags the straw bale in, waiting for Akira to sit down first before he joins him. It's rough and scratchy, but it's better than nothing.</p><p>Now it's just Iwai and the strange cow-like man. The walls of the stall rise above their heads, blocking anyone from being able to see them. When Iwai looks at Akira closer, he can see that what he thought were pants is actually fur. His legs are covered in short black and white fur, running up along his hips. He's wearing a pair of dark gray shorts too, riding low on his hips.</p><p>Akira looks up at him expectantly, the milk can resounding with its emptiness when he pats it. He's licking his lips as he hands him the can, and Iwai wonders how he ended up in this situation. How is it that Akira is able to coerce him into following his instructions? Part of him feels like he's helping Akira — he needs to be milked, after all — but that doesn't seem quite right. His mind is muddled with fog, but he wants this.</p><p>Iwai wants to milk Akira.</p><p>Once he has the can positioned in Akira's lap, he leans in closer. Akira rests his hands on Iwai's shoulders, leading him. Iwai lets him, allowing him to think he's in control for now.</p><p>And in a way, maybe he is. But it's Iwai who chooses to stare at Akira's breasts, his skin flushed from the heat and his nipples a soft pink. He cups them with his hands, feeling the fullness of them in his palms. The bell around Akira's neck chimes again and again as his patience ebbs away, impatiently shifting as he waits for the farmer to finally indulge him.</p><p>"It's different when someone else does it," Akira says once Iwai starts gently squeezing his breasts. He closes his eyes and leans his head back against the stall as his milk fills the can.</p><p>Iwai wonders what he means by that. Is it that it feels better when someone else is doing it, or something else? But Iwai doesn't ask; he's just here to help him find whatever relief he can.</p><p>When Iwai finishes milking him, there's about a liter of liquid in the can. He reaches out to pat Akira's head, ruffling his hair, just like he does with his cows. Akira leans into the touch, his horns bumping against Iwai's wrist.</p><p>"You did good," Iwai says.</p><p>Akira smiles.</p><p>Maybe Iwai shouldn't be treating him the same way he comforts his cows, but he isn't sure what else to say. Akira isn't a cow, but he isn't quite human either; he is something else entirely. But that doesn't stop him from butting his head into Iwai's hand, searching for more pats.</p><p>Iwai indulges him. He runs his fingers through his short, wavy hair. They sit like this for a while, with Iwai brushing his hair and Akira leaning against him.</p><p>But then Akira pulls away, staring at him with eyes the color of gleaming iron. He grabs the milk can they had set aside and starts to tip it towards Iwai.</p><p>"A reward," he says. "You'll like it. Trust me."</p><p>Iwai doesn't need a reward; knowing he could help ease some of Akira's discomfort is enough. And yet he lets Akira hand him the can, lets the warm metal touch his lips.</p><p>Akira's milk is sweet, and even as Iwai tries to will himself to push the can away, he can't find the strength. There's something in it that makes him dizzy; his vision swims and his whole body starts to tingle. He doesn't want to drink it all, but Akira just keeps tilting the can toward him until Iwai finally pushes it away.</p><p>That isn't all Akira wants to give him. After he sets the can aside on the straw bale, he slips to the ground, moving so quickly that Iwai barely registers the motion. His mind is still a little fuzzy as Akira kneels before him, his hands reaching for Iwai's belt. The metal of his belt buckle clinks as Akira unfastens it, and then his pants are being pulled open. Akira leans closer, mouthing the front of his underwear before finally tearing them down.</p><p>Their eyes meet in a rush when Akira sits back to admire his work, with that same iron looking up at him. Iwai grabs at the straw beneath him, scratching his hands, as Akira's warm breath hits his half-hard cock. His lips slide across the length of him, teasing him. When his tongue finally grazes him, Iwai is almost ready to buck his hips.</p><p>Patience doesn't come easily, but Iwai tries. He pulls bunches of straw out of the bale once Akira licks at the head of his cock, tracing the shape of him with his tongue. Akira kisses down his shaft, determined to tease him until the end of time, it seems. Not much of a reward, Iwai thinks — not until his mouth is finally around him, encasing him in its heat. His tongue is warm and soft against him, and he doesn't gag. No matter how deeply he takes Iwai into his mouth, no matter how much he swallows around him, Akira takes all of him in stride.</p><p>Iwai cups Akira's cheeks, his lips still around his cock. He likes to feel who it is he's being intimate with, no matter the position. Akira's horns should be enough of a reminder, and he's felt them enough to have almost memorized the curve and swoop of them. But Iwai wants to see more of him. He runs his thumbs along his cheeks, tracing the rim of his glasses as Akira licks the tip of his cock. Once he's taken off his glasses and set them off to the side, he can see the clearness of Akira's eyes staring up at him. And then he's swallowing around him, taking every inch of Iwai's cock into his mouth.</p><p>His hips tremble. Beads of sweat slide down his neck in a breath of coolness. It would be so easy to rock his hips into Akira's hot mouth, to grab his hair and let him adjust to whatever he chooses to give. But he lets Akira move at his own pace, tongue swirling around him, dipping into the slit of his cock. His hands reach for Iwai's thighs, but it's not to restrain him. Instead, Akira is pulling his pants further down so that he can feel his skin. He squeezes his thighs, hands trailing up and up until one is on his hip and the other is wrapped around the base of his cock.</p><p>Akira suddenly sits back, pulling away from Iwai. He doesn't even suck in a breath of air; he's just looking up at him while still stroking Iwai's cock. His movements are languid, as if he's in no hurry. No rush at all. There was that hot mouth around Iwai, riling his whole body up, twisting it into knots, and now it's only his hand. He circles the sensitive head of his shaft with his fingers, squeezing in all the right places.</p><p>"What a damn tease." Iwai's voice comes out more garbled than he anticipated, and he wonders if Akira is able to understand him.</p><p>Akira smirks, leaning back in slowly. He can feel his breath on him before his lips make contact, pressing them to the head of his cock. Iwai is about to complain again, but then Akira's mouth is around him again. He sucks hard, pumping him with his hand, and a shudder ripples through Iwai's body. One of his hands cups the back of Akira's head, wanting to keep him right here with that hot tongue on him. His body trembles and he can't help but rock his hips deeper into Akira's mouth.</p><p>But Akira doesn't stop him. He just lets him fill his mouth with his cock, hitting the back of his throat as Iwai grabs at his hair. Hurting Akira is the last thing he wants, but it feels so good and he's so close, the pressure building up inside him teetering on the brink. Just a little more. His toes curl in his boots, knees quivering, and he moans.</p><p>It only lasts a few moments, but when Iwai comes, it feels like forever. The muscles in his legs wind up and he's rocking his hips forward, forcing himself further into Akira's mouth. His hands pull at Akira's hair as the fire in his nerves winds through him before finally dissipating, and he falls back with a groan.</p><p>Akira is full of surprises. He licks around Iwai's cock a final time, making him twitch at the overstimulation, before standing up. With his hand, he tilts Iwai's chin up to look at him — to watch him swallow. And then he licks his lips, grinning the whole time, before he kisses Iwai, tongue slipping into his mouth.</p><p>Iwai doesn't have the words to express how good Akira made him feel, but he makes an attempt.</p><p>"Damn, that was —"</p><p>Akira interrupts him. "So I can stay?"</p><p>It takes Iwai a while to come down from his high, but when he does, Akira is still staring at him. Of course he can stay. Something tells him that Tsuda left him here for a reason — if it really were him who left him here.</p><p>"What did ya think I was gonna do?" Iwai asks, scratching behind Akira's ears after he sits back down beside him. "Kick you out?"</p><p>"Well, yeah."</p><p>Iwai wouldn't turn his back on Akira. He tries to tell him that, but the words stick in his throat. It isn't like he planned on tossing him out onto the street if he couldn't get Tsuda to come pick him up. They'd just have to find another solution.</p><p>But something tells Iwai that Akira isn't used to that — isn't used to people taking the time to listen to him and figure out the best path forward.</p><p>"I'd like to know whatever the hell ya might be, but I'm guessin' it won't be that easy," Iwai says, zipping up his pants. "Am I right?"</p><p>He isn't surprised when Akira nods. Maybe even he doesn't have all the answers, and for now, that has to be enough.</p><p>"I can introduce you to the cows." Iwai unlatches the gate, gesturing further into the barn. He means it as a joke, at least partially, but he isn't sure just how connected Akira might be with actual cows.</p><p>"I'd like that."</p><p>"They can tell ya what a shitty farmer I am."</p><p>Akira smiles, and it's so bright and genuine that Iwai almost wants to say something, anything, to keep it from leaving. Almost.</p><p>"I doubt that," Akira says, brushing the straw from his legs as they leave the stall. "I really do."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>